User talk:Ultimantium
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 5 3! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Eetmi (talk) 15:28, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 5 2! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Eetmi (talk) 15:29, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Messages from Eetmi Hey Ultimantium, thanks for all your recent edits! Just a heads up though, the Thor wiki is a bit different from the Marvel one in that we don't do mentions or references as they are not appearances, hence there's no template for them. That's the main reason I started a separate wiki from Marvel as we only track actual appearances in pages. Eetmi (talk) 18:57, January 13, 2019 (UTC) Hey Ultimantium, please stop copying pages from the Marvel wiki. Thanks. Eetmi (talk) 22:44, January 16, 2019 (UTC) Hi Ultimantium, thanks again for your work, but as I mentioned before, the Thor Wiki is different. I started it because I didn't agree with a lot of what the Marvel Wiki is doing. I use a lot of the same templates because I got them from Pete Parker, who did almost all the initial work on the Marvel Wiki, and I've modified them somewhat, like I've got a link you can put in to the digital version of the comics. However, the Thor Wiki doesn't utilize the Mention template or list those, because those are not appearances. This Wiki is strictly Thor-focused, so we're only doing Thor-based characters like Thunderstrike, the Asgardians and Thor-based villains like the Wrecker, Wrecking Crew, Absorbing Man, etc. Alternate characters like Spider-Man, Iron Man, etc, only get a page if they've actually appeared in an issue of Thor, so appearing with Thor in Avengers for example, doesn't count. So please keep that in mind. That's why we don't straight up copy and paste the articles from the Marvel Wiki - I go back and read each issue to determine if it's an actual appearance, a small cameo, or a flashback. Also, just an FYI, I've got this category page that tracks all the work that does need to be done, so feel free to go through here if you want. I'm pretty much the only one that's ever done anything on here besides you and 1-2 others, most people prefer to work on the Marvel Wiki since it's all in and less focused. https://mightythor.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Work_To_Be_Done Eetmi (talk) 15:59, July 14, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks, Eetmi. I included those characters and comics because they mentioned Thor in their comics, but thanks for the talk. We technically need a minor character page for Otto Octavius (Duplicate) (Earth-616) however, since he's the Superior Spider-Man in the War of Realms tie-ins (#7 and #8). I'll work from the page, yeah. Captain Ultimantium (talk) 16:13, July 14, 2019 (UTC) :: Cool, I also just threw this together to help undertand some of the differences. Template Instructions page. Thanks again! Eetmi (talk) 16:26, July 14, 2019 (UTC) ::: No problem! And thanks for the page. Captain Ultimantium (talk) 16:29, July 14, 2019 (UTC) Hey, quick question. Why did you replace the actual cover of Thor with a digital copy of the cover? It doesn't have the UPC or corner box. Eetmi (talk) 00:36, December 10, 2019 (UTC) : Sorry about that, I didn't think about the UTC, and it does have the... Beta Ray Bill destroyed corner box, just not as it was. Sorry, I've reverted it back. Captain Ultimantium (talk) 17:14, December 10, 2019 (UTC)